War of Music
by KyeInfinA
Summary: Total of 8 competitors, trying to survive through not being eliminated. The singer with the least votes will get eliminated and someone else will take their place to compete as a competitor, it's a battle of war. A battle of music, to be precise. (Full summary inside) *Competitor's' ranking depends on readers' votes.


**Rules: There's a total of 8** **competitors, after every round of competing, the singer with the least votes will get eliminated and someone else will take their place to compete as a competitor. After 16 rounds, an "elimination round" would be held. During the elimination round, the eliminated singers and non first-stage competitors need to compete and the ones with the higher ranking get to compete in the "official round". First-stage competitors can skip the elimination round because they had survived 16 rounds. Official round will decided who's the final first, second and third place by their votes.**

* * *

The lights' glow grew brighter and brighter as they finally bursted into a spotlight on the middle of the stage, showing a brown gravity-defying hair.

"If the rules are complicated, it's fine because you will get it as you read along, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, your MC and," Tsuna said with a smile,"One of the 8 competitors."

"I bet you're all waiting so I would make you wait longer, haha," Tsuna said jokingly to ease the tension, then he looked around,"Thank goodness Reborn isn't around to see me joke like that." Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, he opened his eyes,"Let's welcome our first competitor, Chrome Dokuro with her song, Setsuna no Kioku (The Instant Memory)!"

The stage went black.

 _"Hitomi wo tojite toikaketemita itsumademo kienai yume no ikisatsu."_

And music started.

 _"Kagami ni utsuru maboroshi wa tada shizuka ni kanaderu melody."_

The lights focused on Chrome.

 _"Munesasu sabishisa no naka akogare wa tsunoru hibi._

 _Setsuna no kioku tobikoeteyukitai ima wa._

 _Hitotoki no kaze ga nagareteku hoshi ga._

 _Hakondekureru no kirameki nagara._

 _Kasuka ni kikoeru ano yasashii koe._

 _Machi no hi mo hohoenderu._

 _Hitotoki no kaze mo yami ni saku hana mo._

 _Hikari kakushiteru tokimeki nagara._

 _Kasuka ni kikoeta natsukashii koe._

 _Mado wo ake miagetemiru mou ichido._

 _Kokoro no koe ni kizuite hoshii itsumademo samenai yume wo miteita._

 _Hitomi ni nokoru omokage wo mada hisoka ni irodoru melody._

 _Munesasu kurushisa no naka tashikana chikai wo te ni._

 _Setsuna no kioku tobikoeteyukitai hitori_

 _Hitotoki no kaze ga nagareteku hoshi ga._

 _Hakondekureru no kirameki nagara._

 _Kasuka ni kikoeru ano yasashii koe._

 _Machi no hi mo hohoenderu._

 _Sugi te yuku kisetsu modoranai jikan._

 _Tachidomaru koto ga kanawanainara._

 _Ano hi no omoide iroasenu you ni._

 _Kibou no hikari kono te de terasou._

 _Hitotoki no kaze ga nagareteku hoshi ga._

 _Hakondekureru no kirameki nagara._

 _Kasuka ni kikoeru ano yasashii koe._

 _Machi no hi mo hohoenderu."_

Chrome's soft voice echo through the stage.

 _"Hitotoki no kaze mo yami ni saku hana mo._

 _Hikari kakushiteru tokimeki nagara._

 _Kasuka ni kikoeta natsukashii koe._

 _Mado wo ake miagetemiru mou ichido."_

Chrome finished her song with a bow.

"Ah, I think I'm in trouble, Chrome's performance was so good!" Tsuna commented and looked at the card he was holding and read exactly what it said,"Next up is pineapple-head with his song, The Kufu Pineapple Fufu!"

"My name isn't pineapple-head, it's Rokudo Mukuro and the song isn't The Kufu Pineapple Fufu, it's Kufufu no Fu!" Mukuro appeared, irated.

The lights slowly faded away without warning.

"Hey, what are you doing! I'm not ready yet!" Mukuro panicked.

Tsuna tried stifling his laugh.

The music started.

 _"Masaka boku ga kono te de kimi ni fureru nante ne._

 _Kimi wa sono amasayue boku ni nottorareru._

 _Goran boku no odd eye obieta kao utsusuyo._

 _Aete ureshii desu yo nante beta sugi desu._

 _Saa boku to keiyaku shimasenka?_

 _Kioku nakusu sono mae ni._

 _Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu._

 _Odorasete agemasu yo kiri no carnival._

 _Jyunsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba._

 _Ayatsurareta kimi wa boku to eien no samba._

 _Rakunishite agemasuyo kimi ga negai kou nara._

 _Isshun de ii desu ka._

 _Oya oya towa ni desu ka._

 _Nakunante riyuu ga wakaranai._

 _Boku ga warui mitai desu."_

Although the laugh was creepy, everyone seem to enjoy it since it is addictive and catchy.

 _"Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu._

 _Kizukasete agemasu yo kimi no unmei wo._

 _Step wo fuminagara koware hajimeru._

 _Kanashii me no kimi wa boku no itoshii omocha._

 _Desuka ne._

 _Saa boku to keiyaku shimasenka?_

 _Kioku nakusu sono mae ni._

 _Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu._

 _Odorasete agemasu yo kiri no carnival._

 _Jyunsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba._

 _Ayatsurareta kimi wa boku to eien no samba."_

Mukuro finished the song by blowing a kiss.

Tsuna sweatdropped,"Ah... Ahem, anyways, next competitor will be my so-called right hand man, which I have no idea what that means but, let's welcome him and his song, Hashire (Run)!"

Gokudera Hayato appeared on stage and snapped his fingers.

Music started as soon as he did so.

 _"Tesaguri de susumu kedo kakeashi de sugiru hibi._

 _Samayoi tsuzuketa kurayami ni wa._

 _Dare mo keseyashinai ashiato ga aru yo._

 _Hokorashiku sotto hoshi no you ni sotto._

 _Teki ni kakomareta you ni takaku sobieru kabe ga._

 _Ikisaki wo jama suru sonna toki mo._

 _Uchikudaite yaru nda makeru ki wa shinai._

 _Kirihiraku no sa kanashimi sono mukou he._

 _Akirameru na hashiru nda tooku hatenai keredo._

 _Sono te wa ima mo eikou wo machiwabiteru._

 _Tachidomaru na kowagan na ore no hou dake mitero._

 _Dare ni mo jama saseyashinai kara._

 _Ittai dorehodo made ganbareba todoku darou._

 _Jikan ya jounetsu sasageta nara._

 _Iki wo kirashite mo mada tomaru ki wa shinai._

 _Kojiakeru no sa yorokobi mitsukeru tame._

 _Furikaeru na hashiru nda nani mo tashika janai kedo._

 _Akaku moeteru honoo ga terasu saki he._

 _Tachiagaru nda sakebu nda massugu ore dake mitero._

 _Namida no ato ni hi wa noboru darou._

 _Akirameru na hashiru nda tooku hatenai keredo._

 _Sono te wa ima mo eikou wo machiwabiteru._

 _Tachidomaru na kowagan na ore no hou dake mitero._

 _Dare ni mo jama sasenai."_

Gokudera conquered the stage with his powerful voice.

 _"Furikaeru na hashiru nda nani mo tashika janai kedo._

 _Akaku moeteru honoo ga terasu saki he._

 _Tachiagaru nda sakebu nda massugu ore dake mitero._

 _Namida no ato ni hi wa noboru darou."_

Gokudera ended his song with a 90 degrees bow to Tsuna.

Tsuna, once again, sweatdropped,"Wah, that was a really powerful performance!"

Gokudera immediately smiled when he heard Tsuna complimenting him. Good thing Tsuna didn't saw him or else he would have to sweatdrop again.

"Next up is Yamamoto Takeshi with his song, Ame No Message (Rain's message)!"

The music started with a cheerful melody.

 _"Kyuuni furi dashita ame ga._

 _Machi wo yasashiku someru._

 _Hokori ya iya na koto mo._

 _Arai nagashite kureru._

 _Hare no hi mo areba sou dayo._

 _Ame no hi datte aru yo._

 _Ama yadori demo shite sa._

 _Kyuukei demo shiyou._

 _Mainichi wa kore kara mwo tsuzuku eien ni._

 _Togireru koto nai ima ga tsuzuku._

 _Hora nakitai toki wa nakitai dake._

 _Namida kareru made nakeba ii._

 _Tsuyogara nakute ii sa tsuyoku nareru kara._

 _Ima saka wo kake agaru sono tochuu._

 _Kurushiku naru sa minna onaji._

 _Asera nakute iinda tadori tsukeru kara._

 _Yasashii oto wo tate te wa._

 _Kyou mo ame ga futteru._

 _Nani mo kamo wo nagashite._

 _Kagayaki wo kureru._

 _Mata ashita ganbare ba ii sa keiken ni._

 _Muda nante nai sa tsunagatteru._

 _Hora aitai toki wa hitomi tojite._

 _Minna no egao ukabe reba ii._

 _Kotoba wa iranain da tsuta watteru kara._

 _Ima magari kado magaru sono tochuu._

 _Kowaku mo naru sa minna onaji._

 _Utsumu ka nakute iinda mae ni susumu nara."_

Even if the stage is full with tension, Yamamoto's peaceful voice seem to calm it down.

 _"Hora nakitai toki wa nakitai dake._

 _Namida kareru made nakeba ii._

 _Tsuyogara nakute ii sa tsuyoku nareru kara._

 _Hora aitai toki wa hitomi tojite._

 _Minna no egao ukabe reba ii._

 _Kotoba wa iranain da tsuta watteru kara."_

Yamamoto finished the song with a big grin.

"That was amazing, Yamamoto!"

"Haha, thanks!" Yamamoto said, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Herbivores."

"Hieeee!" Tsuna shrieked, surprised by Hibari's sudden appearance.

"I want to get this over with already, herbivores," Hibari hissed with annoyance.

"Hieee! Ok! Hibari Kyoya with h-her, I mean, his song, Horizon!"

"Hn."

The music started.

 _"Kumo no kirema sasu hi wo kono te de mata nigirishimeteiru._

 _Hatenai chiheisen no sono saki ni._

 _Dare ga matteru nani ga matteiru._

 _Tatakai tsuzukeru hibi nanika wo eru tabi mata ushinatteku._

 _Kokoro ga kiba wo muita sono saki ni._

 _Motomeru mono mitsukaru darou ka._

 _Obieteiru sugata ni kakerareru kotoba nado shiranai._

 _Chiriyuku sadame no sono inochi._

 _Mitodokeyou keshite ageyou._

 _Ima sugu demo onozomidoori ni._

 _Kamikorosu boku no risou wo jyama suru subete kowashite._

 _Sousa dare mo tomerarenai._

 _Kirisaite boku no kokoro ga moesakaru uchi wa dare mo._

 _Sousa suki ni saseyashinai._

 _Okujyou kara miru sora kegarenaku ao no kasaneteiru._

 _Kodoku wo kakaekonda kono kokoro ni._

 _Yoku niteiru tadayou you ni._

 _Shizuka na ao mugen no kanata ni._

 _Furihodoku boku no shikai wo saegiru subete no mono wo._

 _Sousa dare mo kanaiyashinai._

 _Hikisaite donna riyuu mo boku wo shibareyashinai no sa._

 _Sousa ayatsureru wakenai._

 _Kamikorosu boku no risou wo jyama suru subete kowashite._

 _Sousa dare mo tomerarenai._

 _Kirisaite boku no kokoro ga moesakaru uchi wa dare mo._

 _Sousa suki ni saseyashinai."_

"It w-was really good, Hibari-san." Tsuna stuttered.

Hibari hn'd indifferently and left the stage.

"L-let's continue," Tsuna cleared his throat,"Ahem, next singer will be Lambo with his song, Lambo-san no yabou (Lambo-san's Ambition)!"

"Haha! Lambo-san will obviously win! Music, START!" Lambo yelled, appearing out of nowhere.

The music started with a joyful childish melody.

 _"Ore chino atama nani haite ru._

 _Ame tama candy, chocolate._

 _Otto sore dakeja naimonne._

 _Dekkai yume mo haite ru._

 _Sekai seifuku Reborn massatsu._

 _Sofutokurimu tabe houdai da._

 _I-pin naka su._

 _Gokudera keto pasu._

 _Shishi babaa acchi ike._

 _Ima ni mite iro mousugu ore chi no tenka._

 _Reborn nante but toba su._

 _Ore chino onaka itsumo hara pe ko._

 _Soumen Karaoke Hamburger._

 _Otto dezato ni budou damonne._

 _Maman no gohan saikou da._

 _Boss ni shuunin Reborn boko boko._

 _Bovino Family sekaiichi._

 _I-pin sokodoke._

 _Gokudera deko bin._

 _Shishi babaa kini shinai._

 _Ima ni mite iro mousugu ore chi no sekai._

 _Reborn nante but toba su."_

Lambo's cute voice travel through the stage.

 _"Sekai seifuku Reborn shun satsu._

 _Mou ore chinikanau yachi inai._

 _I-pin …_

 _Gokudera …_

 _Shishi babaa …_

 _Ima ni mite iro mousugu ore chi no tenka._

 _Reborn nante but toba su."_

Lambo finished his song, however, right after that, a voice erupted.

"EXTREME! _Tatoeba me no mae ni taoreteru hito gaite! Te wo sashi no beruno ha touzen de! Sonna chiisana kotoga itsuka! Ookinawa ni natte yukeba ii! Hoka no yatsu to onaji youni dekinakute ii!_ " Ryohei started singing without music.

"Hieee!" Tsuna panicked,"U-Um, please start the music!"

The music started on cue.

 _"Muzuka shiku kangaetemo kanarazu asu wa yatte kurun dazo._

 _Ganbarette kotoba wa shoujiki suki dewanai._

 _Atari mae no youni dare mogayatteru kara._

 _Demo kimi ga namida wo yuuki ni kaereru nara._

 _Donna ni tookutemo nando mo sake bunda._

 _Hareta sora miagete kyokugen wo oukina koe de._

 _Ganbare!_

 _Hashittemo hashittemo goru ha mienai kedo._

 _Ato modori dekinai mainichi de._

 _Dakedo itsuka kagayaku mirai ni dare kano shirube tonaru kara._

 _Yume mo katarenu otonani naritaku hanai._

 _Dare ga nan toi outomo._

 _Tatta ichido no jinsei nandazo._

 _Ganbarette kotoba wa shoujiki suki dewanai._

 _Atari mae no youni dare mogayatteru kara._

 _Demo kimi ga mayo wazu mae ni susumeru nara._

 _Donnani hanaretemo nando mo sake bunda._

 _Hareta sora miagete kyokugen wo oukina koe de._

 _Ganbare!_

 _Nido to konai kono toki wo._

 _Chikara no kagiri ukunoda._

 _Ganbarette kotoba wa shoujiki suki dewanai._

 _Atari mae no you ni dare mogayatteru kara._

 _Demo kimi no egao mou ichido mitaikara._

 _Donnani tookutemo nando mo sake bunda._

 _Hareta sora miagete kyokugen wo oukina koe de."_

Ryohei finished his song with a "EXTREME!"

Tsuna sweatdropped,"Um... That was Sasagawa Ryohei with his song, Hareta Sora Miagete (Looking at the Sunny Sky)!"

"Ah," Tsuna sighed,"Everyone did an amazing job! Why am I the last one, I have so much pressure!"

"I just hope I'm not last..."

Tsuna took a deep breathe and...

The music started.

 _"Oi, kora mattetara!_

 _Hashiru no ga nigate demo seiseki ga imaichi demo._

 _Aserazu nonbiri genki ga ichibansa._

 _Nandatte kantan ni Kurea dekitara ii kedo._

 _Geemu no you ni wa ikanai no ga jinsei sa._

 _Juunengo mo nijuunengo mo zutto issho ni sugoseru kana?_

 _Taisetsuna tomodachi no kao ikutsumo ukabu aoi sora._

 _DAME na ORE demo egao no kimi ga._

 _Suki dakara daisuki dakara._

 _Shinuki de yaru yo dame demo tomo to._

 _Tte mata kimi ga warau._

 _dotabata ya hachamecha ni furimawasareta ageku ni._

 _Shukudai kyouteki tsugi tsugi ni osotte kuru._

 _Dokidoki ya harahara wa shinzou ni kotaeru kedo._

 _Yorokobi kandou fue tsuzukeru nichijou sa._

 _Fuan de nigedashitai keredo tanomaretara kotowarenaishi._

 _Itsudatte ienai kimochi kowarete kieru Shabon dama._

 _Yappa Dame demo nasakenaku demo._

 _Kono toki wo kimi mo ikiteru._

 _Yarudake yaru yo tsuitenai hi mo._

 _Tte tomodachi ga warau."_

Slowly, Tsuna seem to gain back his confidence and stop being nervous.

 _"Kyou ga dame demo ashita ga aru sa._

 _Mayowazu ni aruite miyou._

 _Kono michi no saki nani ga atte mo._

 _Miagereba oretachi no sora._

 _Dame na ore demo egao no kimi ga._

 _Suki dakara daisuki dakara._

 _Shinuki de yaru yo dame demo to moto._

 _Tte kimi ga hora warau."_

Tsuna took a deep breathe again,"Ok... Now it's your turn. Please vote for 3 of your favorite performance."

Tsuna smiled while waving his hand,"Bye, bye!"

* * *

 **You may also recommend songs for competitors to sing and a competitor you want to be in the next round.**

 **Note:**

 **Please tell me if I made any mistakes on this chapter.**

 ***You can search for the songs and listen to them to help you make your votes.**


End file.
